On-line gaming is a field which is becoming more popular in an on-line cultural industry in recent years by the development of networks and computer technology. As online games are developed, the user requires online games in various genres, and currently, online games of many various genres are serviced.
Most online games presently serviced provide characters. The users use their terminals to access a game server, select a character provided by an online game, and adjust the character to enjoy the game. In the online game, there are characters that are provided without cost, and there are characters that the user must buy by using game points. When the user possesses a plurality of characters, he may alternately change a plurality of characters and may play a game. Among the online games providing a character, there is a game for the user to possess a team including a plurality of characters, individually scout, hire, or contract a plurality of respective characters configuring the team, and manage the team.
The character usable in the game may be provided without a limit of period to the user, and depending on the kind of game, the character usage period may be restricted, a character usage fee may be paid again through a renewal when the usage period has expired, and the usage period of the corresponding character may be extended.
One of such character providing games may provide special characters with capability values that are different from the general characters so as to add users' interest in the game. The special character may be set to have capability values that are greater than those of a general character or to have a special skill that is not assigned to other characters.
However, the general character or the special character has the skill or the capability value that is changed according to the level of the character, but a limitation capability value is basically predetermined to be specified. The character predetermined with the fixed limitation capability value is resultantly regarded as the same character irrespective of the current level of the character. That is, as the level of the character is increased, the character finally has the same capability.
Accordingly, there is a burden that the provider of the online game service should develop a new character to be provided to the game for the user that loses interest in the conventional character to continuously enjoy the game, and to solve this problem, the partial character among the conventional general character is respectively selected for a predetermined period section, and a season character that is set to have the different limitation capability value from the general character is provided.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.